I LOVE YOU
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: I Love You & You Love Me then why should We Afraid from Others...?...We don't need them , We both are enough for Each Other.


_Hey guys ...Some readers messaged me that they liked my last fics & want me to write more fics on Abhi-Daya...Guys you could share this in review section too but still thanks for your positive feedback so here we are ...but I really don't understand , why some other readers shows their anger on such fics...We all are educated & easily can understand everybody has their own choice to choose & this is called freedom. Love is not a forcible thing, you can't force anybody to love this is a choice which everyone is free to make. So here I'm with another fic . Thanks to all who give their support to me & can understand the fact. _

**_Warning- Holding bold content. (Probably Rated-M)  
_**

 **I LOVE YOU**

 **...**

 **...**

Daya and Abhijeet had just finished a case with team & after a tiring catch & ran they all were sitting in bureau & enjoying tea together.

Ever since they got in the bureau Abhijeet had ignored Daya and kept busy with other members. Daya noticed he was much talking with Tarika they both were smiling & passing smarky glances to each other . Daya looking them & feeling something burning inside him.

Suddenly Shreya came to him & gave a full passionate smile." Daya Sir what's wrong ..?..you looking so tired need another cup of tea ? "

Daya looked her still his attention was on Abhijeet "thanks Shreya but I don't want more tea." Shreya seemed nervous & little sad too " Daya Sir I'm going to miss you all.." Shreya little blushed throwing her hair back behind ear coming to her face " I mean I'll really miss you , I think it's gonna be difficult for me to adjust with Sidhartha I like him but.." Shreya felt a lump in her throat trying to get Daya's attention but Daya still focused on Abhijeet he felt her stare then looked her with a glowing smile on his face. " No Shreya its gonna be nothing like that I'm really happy for you , Sidhartha is a good guy you both seems a nice couple & I think you'll be happy with him. "

Daya saw Abhijeet looking towards door , he barely watching Shreya & hurriedly finished his sentence " ok Shreya I need to go." Daya moved towards Abhijeet .

Shreya looked him going with disappointment. " Had you ever love me Daya ..? or that's all was just an illusion..? I thought my departure would difficult for you too Daya but I guess, I'm the only one who wants you back , not you…" Shreya sighed & hoping things to be alright between them.

Daya approached them Tarika was getting way too close to Abhijeet , almost touching him "Hey Abhi I think we gotta go " Abhijeet looked Daya & noticed his unsecured gaze , he added some fuel in fire smiled teasingly to Daya. " yeah Daya just give me a minute " Abhijeet turned towards Tarika & bid goodbye , Daya watching him with anger & jealousy soon they both left towards exit.

Daya wanted to say something but sealed his lips due to anger but Abhijeet enjoyed his gesture & angry whispers. Returning journey was silent when they reached home Abhijeet quietly entered in room suddenly heard a loud angry tone .

"What the hell was that?" Daya yelled , slamming the door shut behind him.

"what do you mean Daya" Abhijeet wanted to tease him more so ignored him. "I have a conversation with Tarika just for some minutes and you shift into overprotective mode." Abhijeet throwing his coat on the ground.

"Yeah, I bet you really enjoyed her company." Daya replied furiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Abhijeet raised his brow .

"Nothing.. I'm gonna sleep" Daya turned he looking sad & feeling bad that Abhijeet couldn't understand his feelings , Abhijeet started feeling sad too he didn't want to hurt Daya after all he loved him & whatever he did just for teasing him, not for hurting him & now Daya seemed gloomy & Abhijeet couldn't bear it. Abhijeet grabbed his arm & made him look into his deep expressive eyes "do you really think I enjoyed her company….? "

Daya looked down refused to answer Abhijeet added in lovable tone " Tarika doesn't mean anything to me just like Shreya is nothing for you."

Daya looked him with anger & jerked his arm away " Abhijeet how many times I need to tell you that I hate Shreya , she is a stupid Girl & I even don't want to hear her name. It's just our job that bcz I have to face her otherwise I can't tolerate her , since she blamed you for my kidnapping & arrested you , I hate that bitch." Daya was so angry why Abhijeet mentioned Shreya's name he took promise from Abhijeet they would never talk about Shreya or not even Tarika.

" Daya, I know its feel bad but we can't just explode that we love each other , I talk with Tarika just for showing off & you know how much I dislike her. She thinks she is cool but she is not. She is just a tall , overconfident , unattractive girl." Abhijeet rolled his eyes like he was talking about some stale food.

" Then why are we talking about them & plz next time don't do such stupid like you were doing today I know it was just to tease me off but I'm really pissed" Daya taking off his shoes.

Abhijeet sat on bed " Daya , I'm tired too pretending that I like Tarika but you & me knows what's the reality , you are lucky enough that Shreya getting marry with that dumb Siddhartha but I'm not lucky like you"

Daya's anger got little down & he turned in serious mode " I don't understand what Traika wants from you . I mean everyone knows you are not going to purpose her if you wanted then you would do it a long time ago then what is she waiting for..?"

Abhijeet rolled his eyes in annoyance " I don't know man but I'm really tired of this woman why doesn't she get marry with someone else , at least I would be free then.."

Daya looked him with same expression " yeah , seems she wants to stick with you her whole life …come on man just dump her & get off free from her…we don't need anyone Abhi "

Abhijeet noticed Daya became restless & getting angry again. He came close to Daya " what happened Daya …? I know there is something else in your mind tell me what's wrong..?" Daya looked him & took a deep sigh " Abhi , I can't hide anymore about our relationship ."

Abhijeet eyes became wide on hearing Daya's confession who added in firm tone " I mean how long we gonna pretend like we are like others but we are not. We love each other & we must admit it…."

Abhijeet stood up pressing his head " Daya I think it's not a good idea ."

Daya stood beside him & said in firm tone " We love each other & we are going to confess it in front of all….Abhijeet Why should we afraid from others..? … we don't need them they are not going to help us , just we both are for each other , no one else. Then why we do care about them. Let them think what they want, its really doesn't matter"

Daya grabbed Abhijeet both looking in each other's eyes full of love & affection.

"Don't you love me..?" Daya asked with hopeful eyes.

"you know how much I love you Daya" Abhijeet said in lovable tone they staring each other with love & lust , feeling hot & hard in them.

The room was quiet for sometime, Abhijeet and Daya both were feeling their hardness towards each other . They were trying to hide their red cheeks from blushing.  
"I love you Daya" Abhijeet broke the silence.  
"I love you too but now I'm going to punish you to pissed me off cause of those stupid chicks"

Daya hopped with Abhijeet onto bed forcing him to look at him.  
"When we decided not to talk about them, then why..?"

Daya looked into Abhijeet's eyes.  
"I was just teasing you" Abhijeet said looking into Daya's eyes.

Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's thigh and started sliding it up towards his stomach. Daya was paralyzed at Abhijeet's gentle touch. Abhijeet's hand kept working its way up underneath Daya's shirt feeling hard abs. Abhijeet left his hand to roam for a little bit while he placed his right hand on the back of Daya's neck and pushed his head towards him, lips colliding. It was a gentle kiss. A kiss that said: I'm always with you. Their mouths moved in unison, Daya started moving his left hand lower and palmed Abhijeet through his jeans and he could feel hardness. Daya then pulled away from the kiss.  
"you know this is great" Daya smiled to Abhijeet who nodded " I know"

Daya then positioned himself on Abhijeet & kissed him hardly. Abhijeet moaned and opened his mouth for Daya. They both moaned into the deep kiss & exploring each other

Daya then pulled out and started brushing his neck. Abhijeet turned his head to give Daya more room as he panted loudly. Daya's tongue then started to slide down when he ran into Abhijeet's shirt. He bit at the collar of it then pulled it off with his hands. Abhijeet then pawed for Daya's shirt and pulled it off in a quick motion. Daya continued his line of kisses down Abhijeet's stomach, stopping at his nipples, sucking them and turning them into hard nubs. Abhijeet was moaning like crazy which drove Daya just a little more insane . When Daya's tongue reached the top of Abhijeet's jeans he smiled

" gotta go." Abhijeet smiled to him & Daya pulled off his jeans.

Daya moving his hands to Abhijeet's thighs and rubbing them gently. Abhijeet was getting restless. He kept shaking, shivering and squirming on the bed causing a few hot stares from Daya. Suddenly Abhijeet shoved him down & now Abhijeet was on top of Daya " My turn…"

Daya smiled & started moaning with Abhijeet's gentle touch on all over his body.

"Yes! Oh god! Yes!" Daya cried out, short and breathy.  
"Yes what?"  
" I need it! I need you Abhi!"

Abhijeet smiled & drove Daya crazy with his soft gentle love. Daya felt waves inside him to feel his Abhi , he shoved him down & started licking & kissing him.

" ready for me.." Daya asked in husky tone , Abhijeet looked him with love ,wanted to feel Daya inside him "as always.." Daya smiled back & pulled off their remaining clothes . They both were lying naked in each other embrace their bodies started melting together no space left even for air . Abhijeet taking deep breaths, feeling pain mix pleasure , grabbing Daya close to him feeling his warmth & love . " you are only mine Abhi …" Daya thrusting harder & pulling Abhijeet more close to him like they both are a single body with two souls. Their love was deep, passionate & hard , they reached at climax, moaned loudly & released .

They moaned and cried out each other's names as they both rolled onto the bed and Daya pulled out & then collapsed on Abhijeet tucking his head into the crevice of Abhijeet's neck.  
"I'm not gonna hide anymore that I love you Abhi" Daya said smiling up at Abhijeet  
"Me too"  
Abhijeet smiled and wrapped his arm around Daya.  
"I love you Daya"  
"I love you too Abhi."

...

 **THE END.**


End file.
